


Sneaky Daisy

by P4racosmon4ut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daycare, Enthusiastic Consent, Extremely Underage, Other, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4racosmon4ut/pseuds/P4racosmon4ut
Summary: Daisy, a Daycare charge has a secret that the 20 year old nephew of the daycare provider discovers.





	Sneaky Daisy

Con Voyuer Exhibitionist XXtremely Young Daycare Masturbation 

Sneaky Daisy

I work at my aunt's day care. I'm twenty and live with my aunt as I seek employment. Truth be told I am fond of my job. I happen to be fond of tender lambs, with a preference for four to six year old girls. So I get a few gropes here and a fondle there.

However nothing prepared me for my discovery. A discovery about our charge Daisy, a jade eyed, feather hair, red head just turned four years old. She had potty trained as our charge so I had a few early peeks at her toddler cunny. How excited she was when she got her first big girl panties. She showed everyone. About a month ago I had discovered her with her dress pulled up probing her puffy hooha with crayons or other convenient objects. She'd slide into the coat room, or more frequently the storage cubby for the nap mats, alone, or occasionally with a peer, I began leaving the latch unlatched to encourage her.

Being an opportune voyeur I started carrying my digital camera at the ready. First I'd go to the restroom and look for her discarded panties, usually tucked behind the cleaning cloths, the sure indicator that she was up to her sneaky routine.

In a week I got a number of good photos only gently disturbing her, as if I failed to notice what she was doing, and then just setting her off to play.

Since Daisy's mom was always late I knew it would just be a matter of time until I'd be able to explore with her. That day came within the week. I was stoked because just seeing her was teasing me like I'd never been teased before. Our driver was out for surgery, so my aunt had three charges to drop off to for disadvantaged parents, and told me to lock up after the last two charges were picked up. The first mom came as my aunt was leaving.

Then as expected Daisy's mom called with an excuse for being late.

I went to tell Daisy.

After looking for her I went to the indoor play area and saw her shadow outline in the tubes.

I looked in, not surprised that she had her dress hiked up and was working a carrot from the snacktime veggie cup in and out of her peach, and pink choocie.

"Daisy, your mom will be late.. okay?" I announced. 

She looked at me unabashed and only shielded her carrot wielding hand.

"Okay.."

"Daisy?" I asked. 

Yes Mr David?" She replied in a blissfull voice. 

"Can I ask what you are doing?" I was going all in. 

"I'm playing.." Still not realizing I was indirectly watching her. 

"Oh.. do you like playing that way?" I asked more directly. 

"I sure do. Promise not to tell?" She replied realizing I was watching her, and not sending her on her way.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. May I watch? Daisy?" I awaited her answer. 

"Umm .. okay Mr David . " She easily positioned herself in a pose in the playtube, Continuing to probe her undeveloped slit with the surprising good size carrot.

I snapped a few pics and rolled a few videos of her in the tube.

"Daisy would you mind coming out here to play?" Getting bolder in my requests. 

"Ok." She said back enthusiasticly

She crawled out with the carrot stuck in her nearly toddler pussy. I lifted her out.

"So daisy, how long have you been playing like that?" I asked probing her with questions her casually, wanting any background I could get. 

"Uh.. Um... since I got outa twaining pants." She offered without confidence.

"Does your mommy know you do it?" I asked the priority questions first.

"She saw me do it a couple time, she said it wasn't proper..Mr David ..I do it for other girls n boys to watch..n mommies boyfriwnd gives me canwdy when I do it." She offered unabashed. 

"Oh." I filed that for later. 

She continued in a whisperied voice  
"I learned it by watching mommy when I had my bed in her room."

"Well now I know your secret daisy, would you like to know my secret?" I lowered ny voice to a whisper and looked about. 

"Reawlly? Yous has a secret too?" She waited in pause. 

"Yea daisy , I like little girls." I whispered. 

She hasn't quite picked up on my meaning. She did the thing youngins' do when perplexed, tilted her head and finger to cheek or mouth, her's when to the corner of her mouth. 

"You do? How?" She asked intently, finally moved by her her curiousity. 

"I like to share fun games with them, feel good games. I like to touch them on their special parts." I revealed for her, with a wink. 

"You mean here..." She cupped her precious peach. She giggled a little under her breathe.

"Yep right there. Would you want me to touch you maybe?" I asked in the same casual delivery.

"I think so... Yea okay." She responded to unexpected question. 

"Good Daisy, lay back then." I guided the pint sized darling as she moved uncertainty. "Do you want me to move the carrot for you too?" Again being casual. 

"Yes pwease." She began to get excited again at something familiar.

I positioned her for optimal vantage point and comfort. Then clicked a few photos. Running the video as I worked the carrot into her suctioning pink hole. I set the camera down and concentrated on the petals of the budding predeveloped youth before me.

"Daisy, did mommy have boyfriends over when your bed in her room?" I asked as I watched her relax into my attentions. 

"Yep and I pwtend' to sweep but I watched them play." Her voiced turned to a sneaky narrating tone, so very arousing. I was already so hard friction from my shorts was intense. 

"Really? What did you see?" I matched her sneaky tone. 

"I sawed' mommy let her boifrnd put his Willy in her moupf' and the bofwiend would put his mouphth on mommies pee pee." Her reply broken with pauses as I tested how she prefered the pussy penetrating carrot be weilded. 

"Oh my, well daisy Mr David likes to do that.. if daisy wants to try." I asked her in the sneaky tone, only enthuistasticly. 

"um ..um.. okay.. you kin do that.." She blinked in anticipation.

"Then maybe you can put my thing in your mouth...." I mentioned as an afterthought. 

"Um okay." She was clearly anticipating what was to come next.

I blew a r raspberry on her stomach then primed her slit with my finger as I took out t the snack size cut carrot to make room for my craving nepiophile tongue. Glancing up at her I made a show of appreciating her kitty as I approached.

"Oh daisy Mr David is going to gobble you up.." I told her with my mouth hovering over her cunny. 

I went at her with relish, like a man starved. Working her quim like she was my last taste of ice cream. The flavor of light child soap, a tang of pee, a back note of carrot. I was feeling my heart beat odd in my erection. Having to move from being on my stomach to my side.

"Ummm ummm you are so tasty daisy. Tasty daisy what a peach such a tasty tasty treat" I reassured her with a beaming face. She was a giggle, and cooing while tapping my head and cheeks.

"He he you made a wyme." She replied being surprisingly observant. 

I had to have her mouth on me. I knew we had time together but not as much as I'd like .

"Ok daisy time to lick my stick."

Ummm ok." She looked, then at my modest cock when I set it in front of her. 

"Here use your hands first like this...." I guided her.

I handed her my wand , her petite fingers together wrapped around me perfectly.

She began to stroke exploringly.. 

"Oh ummm yea daisy like that..." I was lost. 

"Now what.." She asked obviously wanting to please. 

"Now lick it like a popsicles Daisy Dollin' .. please." I asked enthusiasticly 

"Wike diz' ? '.." She garbled as she explored me with her tongue.

"Oh yea daisy like that." I felt my tip tingle and my balls tighten , no surprise I was set to unload.

"Just take it into your mouth now Daisy... oh yea now bob yer head ok... like that.. just a little longer I rubbed her feathered fire hair. And cherub peach cheeks. 

She started having fun as children do with new things to explore. Acting goofy she flooped her head side to side. 

"Oh yes daisy.. oh you're so good.. so beautiful and so good.." I encouraged her. She giggled and I went a bit to deep. She gagged. Pulled off, paused.. looked up at me silently questioning. 

"Oh Daisy that's jus' an oopsie. So sorry." She relaxed and went back to the new experience a little more cautious.

"I wanted to save my load for another shared experienced. 

"Wow Daisy you did the best ever at that!" I genuinely cheered up in praising her.

"Rwelly!?" She sparked up clapping her hands together. 

"Yep.. now I going to introduce you to a big girl game... have you watched mommy have guys on top of her?"

Ummm no..." She admitted, yet instantly anticipating learning more. 

"Well guess what my Willy.. boys willies can go into girls pee pees. It's like a carrot only softer, and daisy if you let me put mine into you I'll have a special surprise for you, a special toy that goes into your pee pee and hums."

"Rewlly? A pweznt'? " She sparked again and tapped her clapping hands together 

"Really." I asured her. She was excited and enthusiastic. "Come her Daisy, my dear special darling friend, I'll even let you put it in."

I lined her up cowgirl style and guided her hand to my tool. "There daisy feel me outside you?" I asked intimately in a soft voice.

"Hmmm.. Hmmm..." She responded more focused on the experience we were sharing.

"one.. two.. ready to squeeze into you...." I kept communication open.

With a shift she was plugged with my tip, with a twist she was half way down. My cock was in paradise such a snug, warm peach purse.. so so unexplainable.. I picked up the camera and rolled video, and clicked photos. This I wanted to remember. Oh man. There was no way I was going to be able to resist filling this filly's inside with my seed.

"Oh daisy I.. Mr David is going to cum inside you.. he is going to pump you with goo." I trailed off to blissfull babble. 

I heard her ask, "Rwelly what's that?" She was beside her self with the experience. Panting and shivering.I felt her sugar walls flex will her every extraneous breath.

I'll ... Oh.. Show you.. Oh oh ... " I made my goofy precum face.  
She giggled and mimicked me. With a few glee expressions of her own. 

"Here it cums... cums.. Daisy ung.. your so special..." I shared with her. 

She got focused in expextation. Then had a odd expression, a pause. Tilted her head, 

"Hehe I fewl squishy inside.. ew ..snowt.. She said as she looked down.." making a cute face as it dripped from her. Looking at me questionally... 

"That's seamen daisy it's how you know you made me very happy."

"Ewwww..." She gave the mixed curious, but repulsed response.

"Well let's clean up before your mommy gets here..." I said after recovering from my bliss state. 

I sucked at her near toddler creampied muffin to get the majority of the cum out, then used a wipe on my finger to get the rest.  
She had as much fun during cleanup as foreplay. I filed that for later. 

"There all fresh.. now daisy only we can know about this. Okay?" One more thing be careful about letting other kids watch you play."

"Can we play again sometime Mr David?" She asked excitedly.

"You bet daisy, just let me know when you want to. Here's your mom.. remember don't tell." Her mom greeted her, nodded a thank you with an exausted expression to me. And directed her darling to wave bye. 

Daisy did so. Then as her mom turned to carry her out, she zipped her lip over her mom's shoulder and threw away the key.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> More works to come depending on feedback.


End file.
